Bride To Be
by MoondanceMichelle0603
Summary: The ministry orders young wizards to get married in order to repopulate after the tragic loss of the war. Hermione Granger is in for a surprise when she finds out to whom she is betrothed...


This is my first story, so please be nice! Positive feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed. Xoxo, Chelle

Do you ever think about marriage? Meeting the person of your dreams, falling in love. It's all like a fairytale, and every girl dreams of the day she gets to have a big, beautiful wedding.

But for some, that's now how it plays out.

After the war, everything has changed. We've all finished what we had to at Hogwarts and taken our finals, and now it's time to find jobs and move on with our lives.

My parents passed away during the war, so I'm staying with the Weasley's. It's been really uncomfortable ever since I sat Ron down and told him I just wanted to be friends. He took it rather harshly and refuses to talk to me, let alone even look at me.

I walked over to the mirror and examined myself. My curls have tamed slightly and I've gained weight and shape since the war. My skin looked slightly darker and my face more defined. I've grown up.

"Mione, it's time for lunch," Ginny announced as she stood in my doorway. I smiled and nodded at her before grabbing my wand and walking down to the dining room.

"Gather round, children, you all have letters from the ministry of magic! How exciting," Molly chimed as she passed the envelopes around the table.

I got mine and didn't even look around to see if the others were looking at theirs before I tore mine open.

"Dear Hermione Jean Granger,

Due to our tremendous loss in the war, our population in the wizarding world has dropped significantly. We have assigned those within a specific age range to a partner. Within the next 3 months, you are to be wed to who we have selected for you. Otherwise  
you will be reaped of your powers and sent to live in the muggle world , and your memory of the wizarding world shall be erased. The purpose of this is to build families and repopulate in case of a future epidemic. Thank you for understanding. We  
have assigned regardless of blood status in order to rid us of the racism that caused this atrocity.

Your assigned partner is Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Much regards,

The Ministry of Magic"

I almost couldn't breathe... I wanted to scream.

"THIS IS A LOAD OF BULLOCKS!" Ron shouted from across the table. I couldn't have said it better myself. "I've got to marry Luna Lovegood," he continued, loking distressed.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other "We've got to marry each other," they said in unison and beamed.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?!" Molly asked and snatched the letter out of Ron's hand. She looked as pale as a ghost.

"I've got Angelina Johnson," George said monotonously. He really wasn't the same since he had lost Fred, and he barely spoke. Hearing his voice was almost foreign.

Everyone looked at me, awaiting my announcement, but my face lost all of its color and I stared blankly back at them.

I stood from the table and quickly ran back to my room, vision blurry and my head spinning. I collapsed to my bed and let out a scream.

How could I marry Draco Malfoy?

The next morning, I went to Hogsmead to meet up with Malfoy. I still haven't talked to Harry or any of the Weasley's about all of this, so they have no idea who I'm technically engaged to. I owl'd Malfoy to meet me this morning for coffee to talk. I walked  
into the shop and immediately spotted out his pale skin and silver-like hair. He was hunched over a book in the corner, and seemed to be very into it.

I walked over and lightly tapped him on his shoulder and he jumped and grabbed his wand before turning to look at me. His eyes were held wide in shock, and beneath them were dark circles from lack of sleep.

"Oh, p-pardon. You gave me a fright," he spoke softly before standing up "Would you like to order something? I'll pay for it," he offered.

His politeness was so odd, and he seemed... different.

"I would enjoy that," I smiled at him before waking over to the counter to order some tea and a small piece of chocolate cake. As we sat at the table, he kept his long, slender feelings wrapped around his coffee and he held it close to him and stared  
down at it. He seemed rather nervous.

"What were you reading?" I asked him. A small smile played at his lips and his face and ears turned slightly pink.

"Uh, um... I've been trying to read some muggle literature. So I started with Pride and Prejudice.. I must say, it's quite lovely writing,".

I couldn't keep from smiling at his attempts to relate to me.

"Jane Austen is an incredibly author," I agreed.

"Look.. Hermione..." his use of my first name almost startled me, "I know you don't want to marry me. Especially with the way I treated you, and with my involvement in the war. But I don't want to be like my father. I don't think blood status should matter.  
And I'm sorry for the things I did,". I felt like his piercing blue eyes would burn a whole through my skull. He reached across the small table and laid his hand on top of mine. I realized I was holding my breath, so I let out a deep sigh.

"It will take some time to trust you, Malfoy. But I believe you have changed and I can see that you want to redeem yourself," I told him.

"I understand.. But I must do this the proper way," he pulled a small box out of his coat pocket and slid it across the table. I opened it and saw a beautiful, antique ring. "It was my grandmother's... May I?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled it out of  
the box and slid it onto my ring finger; it was gorgeous. "I would ask if that's a yes, but I don't think you have much of a choice," he joked. I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh. Maybe marrying Draco Malfoy won't be so bad?


End file.
